Plants vs Zombies
by Venus Syrinx
Summary: "My sunflowers!" "The zombies are eating the sunflowers!" "Plant pea shooters!"... What happens when Russia learns about the game Plants vs Zombies. Read and review! :D


It was 4 am and I suddenly woke up because of this idea.

Please don't kill me if it's not funny! *cries*

I'm an angst/ depression writer! Not a comedian, huhuhu.

Read and review, or my Russia will hunt you! If he would agree...

* * *

**_Plants vs Zombies_**

Laughter rang through out the house when he arrived. These were followed by panicked screams.

He followed the sounds and figured it came from the Baltic's study.

"Come on! Load! Load!"

"Zombies!"

Zombies? That sounds so... Scary! Russia loves scary things! Kolkolkolkol! But not little Belarus...

He peeked at the study's door and found Lithuania sitting in front of the computer and over his shoulders were Estonia and Latvia.

"Gogogo get the sun! Faster!"

"Oh no! Plant more sunflowers!"

Sunflowers? At this Russia couldn't help but feel curious.

Sunflowers! There are sunflowers! Where?

They were so pre occupied that they didn't feel Russia sneaking up behind them quietly. Russia looked down at the screen and found:

"SUNFLOWERS!" he shouted happily at the sight of the cute sunflowers with happy faces bouncing happily displayed on the screen. The three Baltic nations froze.

Lithuania slowly looked at Russia nervously. He froze at the sight of Russia. The three Baltic's' heartbeat were enough for someone to have a heart attack.

"Nya! Lithuania! The zombies are eating the sunflowers!" Russia cried with fear similar as if he'd seen Belarus. "Save the sun flowers!" Russia said like a child wanting candy.

Latvia fainted due to too much pressure.

Estonia screamed, "LAAATVIAAA!" and repeatedly slapped Latvia to wake him up.

While Lithuania panicked on whether to apologize to Russia who caught him red handed when he was slacking off or to do as Russia said: to save the sunflowers… and refrain the zombies from eating his virtual brain, of course.

"Nya! Lithuania! Save the sunflowers! Save the sunflowers!" Russia cried repeatedly while shaking his shoulders none to gently for him to get back to the game and save the sunflowers as Russia had demanded, or get his real brain out by an angry Russia.

Atlast, the final wave of zombies came and Lithuania won.

"You horrible zombies! How could you eat those beautiful sunflowers!" Russia screamed at the computer's monitor, throwing a tantrum like a child.

"M-Mister Russia, please calm down! It's just a game!" Lithuania reasoned out to the child-like giant.

"Oooh! Could I try?" He asked, as he seated himself not really caring if Lithuania said no. What Russia wants, Russia gets. He smiled at the sight of sunflowers.

"Mister Russia, you-" but he stopped when Russia bought a sunflower. There was a smile on Russia's face similar to that of the sunflower on the screen's smile.

Russia clicked again on the sunflower card. Nothing. He clicked again. Still nothing. He clicked and clicked until he got so furious.

"Lithuania..." A dark tone was evident on Russia's voice. "Why couldn't I get more sunflowers?"

"T-That's easy Mister Russia! Uh. You- you- you click on the suns you see on the screen to buy plants! Sun- sunflowers give more sun! More sunflowers more sun-"

"Lithuania! The zombies are eating the sunflowers!" Russia cried again like a child he really is deep inside, in deep panic.

"You-You plant peashooters! Russia! Don't let the zombies eat your brain!"

"Nya! Eat my brain! Nooo!"

"I mean virtual brain!"

"My sunflowers!"

"Plant pea shooters!"

Lithuania was glad when Russia finally learned to play. He sighed when he noticed that Russia was deeply engrossed on playing on the computer.

He walked out of the room to relieve himself from Russia and reunite with the two other Baltics.

"So Russia finally learned to play, huh?" Estonia said.

"Yep." Lithuania replied briefly.

"I wonder what Russia would do if he figured out that he couldn't plant those sunflowers at night." Latvia wondered out loud.

The two looked at him in horror.

* * *

Review please? :((


End file.
